A Normal Night
by Jinx
Summary: A new Max/Normal Friendship story. Sequel to A Normal Life


Disclaimer: If you think these characters belong to anyone other than Cameron and Eglee then I suggest you check into the local mental hospital. The story is mine however, so there!

Authors Note: This is related to my first story (A Normal Life), but is not a direct continuation, i.e. you don't have to read it for this one to make sense. Again this is a Max/Normal friendship story so be WARNED! Personally I don't think a romance between the two will work but if you feel strongly, then email me and I might rise to the challenge.

A NORMAL LIFE 2

A Normal Night.

"Hot run, 4th on Fenning Way!" Max caught the medium weighed parcel as it was thrown over the heads of other riders in the crowded entrance to Jam Pony. Fenning Way wasn't a bad neighbourhood but Max sighed to herself. Since Max had suffered a seizure in Normal's presence she had come to, well she hesitated to use the word respect, after all this was the guy who made her working hours a misery. Still as much as she might hate it, Normal had come through for her and now she owed him. _Not so much that I actually have to work my ass off._ Max thought to herself. She had already made 3 runs and it was only one o'clock. Neither Max or Normal had mentioned the events of the night which was a few weeks ago, and Normal still acted as much as an anal slave driver as ever. Max stared at parcel for a moment. Sketchy was always looking for the easy runs, he would probably like this one.

"Hey Sketchy! You take this one alright?" Max tossed the package to the gangly youth who was busy discussing the pros and cons of front clasp bras.

Without missing a beat Sketchy caught the package and continued his conversation. "All I'm saying is that they take away from the challenge and skill of undressing a girl…" Original Cindy who was in the vicinity chimed in.

"Listen up boo, the real challenge for you is finding a girl willing to let you undress her." Sketchy looked offended.

"Your one to talk. When was the last time you got busy with a pretty girl?" Herbal tried to placate everyone with his calming hand gestures.

"Easy my brother, my sista. Der most high has love for all." He repeated soothingly. Max smiled as Original Cindy snorted rudely.

"Whatever." She said, clearly unimpressed with Herbal's words of wisdom. Max pulled off her jacket as Sketchy jumped over the back of a chair and headed out on his bike to make the run which Max had handed him. Max sat in the vacated chair and stretched her muscles. She had been riding most of the morning and was planning on having a rest for the next half hour or so. It didn't matter that she was genetically enhanced and could have ridden twice as fast and made three times as many runs in the time she had. Today she was suffering the aftermath of an Eyes Only mission gone awry. _Screw Normal._ Max thought.

"Max!" The yell came from the front desk and Max closed her eyes in exasperation. 

"Think of the devil." She muttered, reluctantly pulling herself to her feet and wondering over to the desk where Normal was standing with an annoyed expression on his face.

"What?" Max said ungraciously. Normal levelled his standard glare at her.

"When I give you a run I expect you to make it, not hand it off on one of your slacker friends." Normal reached behind him and threw another package at a skin head rider. Max rolled her eyes at her boss.

"I'm on break." She informed him, leaning against the counter. Normal frowned at her.

"You left work 2 hours early last night, on one of our most busy days!" Max sighed to herself, _it wasn't like I was out having fun or anything. _Logan had needed her to do a little recon for Eyes Only and Max had ended up getting a 6 inch long gash in her side, it wasn't dangerous but it was fairly deep and hurt like a bitch. With Normal yelling at her this was just pushing her over the edge.

Max tried to summon her most reasonable voice and smiled sweetly at Normal. "I've been making up the rides. I did 3 runs this morning and now I'm taking a break." Unfortunately Max was unable to keep the hint of sarcasm from her carefully measured tone.

"As well as that might be, you should bear in mind that I am in charge here. You do what I say!" Normal was frustrated with Max's attitude, he knew on some level he was being unfair but didn't care. It hadn't been a good morning for him, starting with a certain invitation he had received a while ago in the post.

Max couldn't believe Normal's behaviour. He was always a pain, but to have a go at her for taking a break after the number of rides she had made this morning was unbelievable. "What the hell is your problem today?" She asked angry. "Take my advice and can the lecture, cause I ain't listening. Whatever's bugging you, let it go cause other wise you're gonna end up with my fist in your face!" With that Max pushed off from the counter and stormed out of Jam Pony. Normal stared after her in shock. 

"Wha - " For once Normal was at a loss for words, he thought back over his words, trying to figure out which had caused such a reaction. As much as Normal and Max had sparred verbally before, she had never threatened him with physical violence before.

Herbal who had been standing nearby silently witnessing the confrontation decided to speak. "You know that no man should speak bad to no woman without the earth beneath his feet." He told Normal placidly, shaking his head. Normal turned to stare at the handsome black man.

"What are you dribbling about you moronic imbecile?" He snapped at Herbal. Original Cindy was passing on her bicycle on her way out and threw her two cents in, not knowing the context of Herbal's comments but understanding his words none the less.

"He said, you're sinking Normal and ain't got a leg to stand on, to be saying whatever you was just saying." She breezed out of the place without a back look leaving Herbal smiling peacefully and nodding and Normal shaking his head in disbelief. _What a day…_

~~~~~~~~~

It was a while before Max returned to Jam Pony, right before closing in fact. Her side ached and she was fed up with the niggling guilt that was tugging at her conscience. Maybe she had gone to far with Normal earlier, he did save her life once and maybe she had been a little over sensitive.

Max walked in cautiously. There wasn't any other employees around, most of them left the minute they finished their last runs regardless of the specific time. Max chewed on her lip, nervously. She hated apologies but considering he did actual have the power to fire her she figured she should have exercised more restraint.

Normal was in the back room staring glumly at a piece of paper. Max was very silent in her approach and only when she moved her arm in front of Normal's eyes did he react. Normal yelped and jerked backwards, almost overturning his chair if not for Max's fast reflexes. Max grabbed the chair, steadying it instinctively. She figured if she was going to apologise, then knocking Normal on his ass probably wasn't the best way to start.

"Max." Normal was obviously relieved at the identify of the dark figure in front of him. Since some art thieves had kidnapped him he had been rather nervy about being alone in the office after hours. Max smiled tightly at him.

"Hey." 

Normal recovered from his surprise and glared at the young woman. "Well missy, what do you want? You going to give me a reason not to fire you?" Normal already knew he wasn't going to fire her but he didn't feel like giving ground. Max swallowed the automatic response that sprang to mind. She hadn't come to get into another argument.

"I'm sorry for what I said." Before she had to see Normal's superior expression she continued quickly. "But I'm not sorry why I said it - you were out of line Normal." She told him. Normal's expression didn't change but his eyes flickered to the floor briefly before returning to Max's face.

"Yes, well." He reluctantly admitted. "We'll forget about today, just make sure your on time tomorrow!" Normal said warningly.

Max managed a small but genuine smile. "Right." As Max started to leave she hesitated. Normal had picked up the paper again and was re reading the words with a depressed look on his face. Thinking it over Max realised that Normal had been acting stranger and more annoying than usual. What if something was really wrong? Max stopped and sighed to herself, wishing she didn't have to get involved. _I owe him. _She reminded herself, reluctantly turning to look at Normal. He hadn't changed position and shrugging her slight shoulders, Max walked back to him.

"You alright Normal?" She asked softly. Normal looked up in surprise at Max speaking. He quickly folded the letter and tucked it into his coat pocket. 

"Hmm. Yes. I'm fine." Normal attempted to speak curtly but given Max's raised eyebrow he didn't think he had succeeded.

"You've been reading that all day. What is it?" Max asked, her head tilted her head to one side.

Normal stood up. "Nothing important, or to do with you." He informed her. Max shrugged and turned to go again.

"'Kay." As she was walking out she heard Normal speak behind her.

"You would just find it a joke to laugh at with your layabout friends anyway." Max sighed again to herself. Normal obviously wanted to talk but didn't feel able to. Spinning quickly Max grabbed the paper from his pocket before Normal could react.

"Hey!" Normal tried to get the paper back. It was too late. Max used her enhanced abilities to quickly scan the letter. Frowning she relaxed and let Normal take the invitation back from her.

"I don't get it." Max looked confused at the flustered Normal. He ignored her, putting it away again. "So you've been invited to a wedding, what's the big deal?"

"You wouldn't understand." Normal muttered.

Max considered this. "Whose is it?" She asked.

Normal sank back into his chair. "My ex's. She's marrying some rich banker or something. I don't know the guy." He admitted.

Max raised an eyebrow. "You were married?" She asked incredulous. 

Normal let out a short humourless laugh. "For whatever it was worth." Normal thought for a moment about what to tell this problem employee of his. _She told me about her personal history._ He thought. _Okay so she didn't have much choice, but her past was a hell of a lot worse than anything in mine._ Normal gave a self deprecating shrug. "I was young, we were at college together before the pulse." He shook his head, his mind obviously on his memories. "I was studying for my second doctorate in ancient languages."

Max couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You have a doctorate? Two? What the hell are you doing at Jam Pony?" Despite how America had fallen, she found it hard to believe a man with two doctorates had been unable to get work as anything other than manager of a two-bit operation delivering packages. Normal ran a hand through his bristly hair.

"My brother set up Jam Pony, pre pulse. He was killed in the initial rioting. I took over the place because there wasn't a great demand for anthropologist and linguists of dead languages in a crumbling nation." Normal had a point, as doctorates went his would have been pretty useless in post pulse society. Max was still thinking about that when the implications of what Normal had said hit her.

"Wait a minute, you own Jam Pony?" _Oh God! He's the actual boss_, Max realised. Normal nodded, still lost in his past. A minute later he shook himself out of it and looked at Max, taking in her reaction with a small degree of amusement.

"So next time you threaten me with physical force you might want to remember that." He commented.

"Okay but… I still don't get why you are so bent out of shape about going to this wedding. I mean if you don't want to see your ex, then just don't go." Max argued.

Normal looked at her. "Look its not that simple okay? Just forget it." He spoke abruptly and Max took offence.

"Fine. I'm outta here." As she turned to leave for the third time, again Normal's voice stopped her.

"I don't have a date! Okay? I don't even have anyone remotely suitable to ask. I already accepted the invite months ago and I cant handle going alone and seeing all those pitying looks."

"You accepted?" She asked

"Yeah it was when I was with Louise…" Max winced remembering how they had all laughed at finding out that Normal's new girlfriend was actually a guy. Of course they hadn't known she was going to dump Normal and switch to women.

"I was going to go because I wanted to ask some of these people to invest in jam Pony, so that I can expand. These people have money and it would be a good opportunity to get some more cash flow into the business." Normal explained, sighing at having sunk to the low of talking about business and finance to one of his bum employees.

"I could go." Max's hand actually flew to her mouth after she said those words. _I cant believe I said that. Am I crazy?_ Normal was certainly looking at her like she was. Max tried to fix the situation quickly.

"I mean…You know, not as an actual date or anything but say in exchange for a couple of days off work…and being paid…time and a half." Max tried to get them back on familiar ground. _Damn this is hard._

Normal looked relieved at the clarification of her offer. Neither of them wanted or needed to be friends with the other. He looked at her speculatively for a second, taking in her wild array of curls, grungy outfit and attitude stance. "So…it would be kind of like…your working in the field on call, only instead of delivering packages you would just come with me to the wedding…I suppose if you cleaned yourself up a bit and didn't talk much or anything." He added as an after thought. Max raised an eyebrow at that last comment but nodded in basic agreement. Hell she could do with a few days off work, maybe she could convince Logan to take her to his uncles cabin for the short vacation he still owed her.

"Sure. I can handle that, and we both get what we want." Max agreed verbally, even as she was pissed of by what he was implying about her.

Normal seemed satisfied with this and stood up, brushing down his checked trousers. "Its tomorrow night, black tie. I'll pick you up, its about a half hour drive. Be ready at 7pm. Don't be late, this is still going to be a working night for you missy!" Max rolled her eyes at the re emergence of Normal's caustic nature as she finally managed to get away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Original Cindy watched as Max got ready the next evening. "So where's wheels taking you?" She asked. Max bit her lip. She had lied to her best friend about what was going on. Okay, so she hadn't exactly lied, more like just hadn't mentioned she was going with Normal and Original Cindy had just assumed she was going with Logan. After all, who else did they know who had money? _Normal has money_, Max realised for the first time. _Jam Pony doesn't do bad business so he must have a bit of a stash…_

Max brushed the thought off and went back to arranging her hair. She was wearing the dress that Logan had bought her for his cousin's wedding, but she decided to wear her hair down. Instead of the wild curls, Max usually favoured, she decided to carefully do her hair in soft, loose ringlets. They hung around her face delicately, giving her a fragile, doll like look.

"Bit old fashioned sugar, suits you aiight though. Makes you look all vulnerable an' innocent." Original Cindy commented. Max shook her head lightly, in response. _Right. Vulnerable and innocent. Lydecker would throw a fit if he saw me now. _Max looked at her watch quickly. She was ready and was anxious that Original Cindy leave before Normal got there.

"Aren't you going to Crash tonight?" Max asked. Original Cindy looked at her questioningly.

"Why? You want me outta the way for when lover boy gets here?" Max cringed reflexively at the thought of Normal that way but managed to regain control as she spoke.

"No, was just wondering is all." Max did her best to sound as innocent as she looked.

"Umm hmm." Disbelievingly Original Cindy picked up her jacket and headed for the front door. "Original Cindy knows when to make her exit. You just take care of yerself tonight aiight? 

Max smiled at the concern in her friends voice. "I think you know I can take care of myself boo. Anyone steps out of line, I'll kick their ass." She gave Original Cindy a broad grin and saw a returning smile.

"Have a good time sweetie." 

Once Original Cindy was gone Max went to look out of the window. She saw her friend walk away just as Normal's car pulled up at the curb. Breathing a sigh of relief at the close call, Max decided to just head down rather than wait for Normal to come up to her door. It wasn't like this was a date or anything, that would just be gross.

Max got as far as the entrance door to the building by the time Normal got that far, thanks to her enhanced speed. It was bad enough that they were going to be stuck in a car together for about half an hour, she didn't want to have to talk to him while they walked down 6 flights of stairs.

Max raised one eyebrow at the sight of Normal dressed in a black tuxedo. He had passed his thick plastic glasses in for contacts for the day and was looking impatiently at his watch, even as he caught himself when he saw Max. Normal did a double take quickly, blinking hard before recovering himself. "We're going to be late young lady." He said crossly. Max glared at him. Well this was a good start to this weird night.

"That would be your fault." Max informed him, brushing past and getting in his car, followed closely by Normal. "I was ready 20 minutes ago." It was a lie but Normal wouldn't know that and he was the one who had arrived late. Max smirked to herself as Normal muttered under his breath to himself. Her enhanced hearing picked up a few key words like slacker, idiots and damn bow ties.

Settling in the car, Normal started the engine and with one final glare in Max's direction which she responded to with a dirty look of her own they were on the way to the wedding of Normal's ex wife.

The silence in the car was starting to get uncomfortable. Max sneaked a look at Normal. He was apparently concentrating very hard on driving, but given the fact that they were heading out of the city and the roads were mostly deserted, she wasn't buying it.

"So…What's the dealio with your ex?" Max asked casually, trying to sound like she wasn't even remotely curious. Normal shot her a look.

"None of your damn business girlie." He told her. Max shrugged and turned to stare out of the window.

"Fine, be like that." She said. "It's not like I really care anyways, just being polite."

Normal snorted. "Well for tonight why don't you just try not speaking at all." Thinking this over quickly he realised he would be in trouble if Max decided to take this literally to make things difficult for him. "Except when someone talks to you, which God willing they wont, or if it happens to be an emergency." Normal amended. Max rolled her eyes and decided not to bother responding to that. This was worse than she thought it would be._ Logan's been a bad influence. A year ago I_ _would never have felt sorry for Normal enough to do this, or felt like I owed him, just cause he let me crash at his pad when I was sick._

Max pressed her hand against the injury in her side. She hadn't taken any of the pain killers Logan had got for her although she was carrying them with her. She hated to feel foggy in her mind, in her life that could get her killed if she was unlucky. She had to re bandage the wound tightly and stitch it herself. Logan being squeamish had tried but had to give up after only two stitches. It hadn't been the wound itself so much as he couldn't stand hurting her. Max had impatiently grabbed the needle and done it herself. Now the ache was bothering her, she hoped that she wouldn't be expected to dance or anything 'cause she wasn't sure her side could take it. _Fucking scum, pull a knife on me! _Max thought grumpily. 

She was more upset that she hadn't seen it coming then the wound itself. Max had been injured before, hell she had been trained to withstand torture, she could cope with a knife being dragged along her ribs. She hadn't lost much blood so she should be able to deal okay. Only she wasn't. It hurt. _I'm getting soft. _Max thought. _All of Logan's coddling and comforting and not being in any formal training has softened me._ Max frowned reflectively, her thoughts having drifted so far from Normal's reprimanding comments that she was actually surprised by his next words.

"Oh for crying out loud, stop pouting!" Normal was looking at her exasperated. Max turned to see him. "Fine, you can talk. Just try not say anything rude, or…at all, if you can avoid it." Max continued to stare at him and Normal sighed heavily. "Oh fine, say what you like! Its not like this is going to be a good night for me anyway!"

Max felt herself start to feel sorry for Normal again and stepped firmly on the feeling. "This isn't exactly my ideal way to spend the evening either." She said with an attitude expression on her face. This time it was Normal who decided not to reply, simply gritting his teeth. "You know that peddle next to the break. You might want to try pressing on it." Max said sarcastically looking pointedly at the speedometer. As far as she was concerned this night couldn't be over fast enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wedding was being held in one of the few churches just out of the city that hadn't been looted after the pulse. It was beautiful and Max couldn't help smiling in appreciation when she saw it. _Wow this is way nicer than that big cold church Bennett got married in… _This one wasn't so austere. It had a warmer, quaint look to it, decorated with tiny festive lights. Set against the green countryside, even in the dark was so picturesque. "We're here." Normal said unnecessarily as he pulled in the gravel driveway and parked. They got out in front of the church.

"Its beautiful." Max observed in appreciation. Normal looked around them unenthusiastically.

"Yeah. Wonderful." He said flatly. "Come on, we're going to have to sneak in and sit at the back thanks to you holding us up."

Max shook her head as she followed Normal into the church. "Whatever." She said to Normal's back, fed up with him already. "Let's just get this bitch over with." The inside of the church was just as lovely as the outside and they slipped into the back pew just as the vows were being said. Max felt tears instantly start in her eyes. She wondered what it was about weddings that just got past all her defences and got her crying helplessly. Normal was staring at her with a look that bordered between terror and disbelief. 

Max dabbed delicately at her eyes with the tissue she had the foresight to bring with her this time. The happy couple looked nice enough, even if Normal was glowering at them like this was a satanic marriage. "You still in love with her?" Max spoke softly so as not to be overheard.

Normal's gaze flickered to his ex wife then to Max as he slowly shook his head. "Do you ever stop loving someone?" He asked rhetorically. "I let go of being in love with her a long time ago…I wasn't for her, didn't take her long to realise that." Normal finally looked Max straight in the eye. "Doesn't make it any easier though." Max couldn't think of anything to say in the face of such honesty from her boss. She looked away from his strangely vulnerable face as the newly married couple kissed as the priest declared their marriage to the congregation.

It wasn't long before everyone was situated in a nearby hall for the reception. It was well decorated and the money behind it was obvious. Large groups of people were talking together inside. Max was impressed with the amount of food on display on the tables. _Buffet._ She thought with an internal smile. _Way better._ With a buffet you could pretty much eat as much as you wanted without anyone noticing and with Max's appetite that was a good thing.

As Max started to head to the food she felt Normal grab her elbow and pull her back to his side. "Where do you think your going?" He whispered harshly through his grinding teeth. Max wrenched her arm free.

"I was going to get something to eat, what's your damage?" She whispered back impatiently. Normal scowled at her.

"I need you here to meet these people, I didn't bring you so you could get a free feed." He told her. Just then a middle aged couple started toward them and Normal gave Max a small pinch which made her jump. "Be nice to them!" He only had time to warn Max before the couple reached them and Normal plastered an insincere smile on his face. Max glared at her boss. 

"Regan! Darling, how have you been, poor dear." The woman with the flamboyantly arranged hair gushed as she grasped Normal's hands effusively. The man was more restrained and hardly noticed Normal, so intent was he on eyeing Max up. Used to such behaviour from the opposite sex Max tolerated his look and tried to smile politely.

"Edith. So nice to see you again." Normal said with a straight face, "Max, I would like you to meet Edith and Matthew Johnson. Edith, Matthew this is a close friend of mine, Max…um ah… Slacker." Normal felt his facial muscles twitch as he said the first name that came to mind while berating himself for not realising that he had long ago forgotten Max's surname. It had been on her application forms of course but he hadn't looked at those since he hired her, and surnames were not often called for at Jam Pony. Max tried not to let her new surname get a reaction from her, even as she silently seethed. The Johnson's appeared not to see anything amiss with what Normal was saying and smiled blandly at the introduction.

"So nice to meet you, Miss Slacker. Regan how are you? We hardly ever see you anymore since Megan finished with you, you poor thing." Edith spoke condescendingly and insincerely.

"I'm fine, work takes up much of my time - " Normal started, only to be interrupted by Matthew Johnson.

"Not so much that you didn't find time to meet this lovely young lady." He said, much to his wife's indifference, Max noticed. "Max, may I call you Max? How long have you known poor Regan?"

Max ignored his leering and answered coolly. "About 2 years. If you'll excuse me, I think I need a drink. A large drink. Regan, would you like one?" Max asked Normal sweetly. 

Normal forced a pleasant note into his voice. "No, thank you Max." Max smiled blankly at Edith, ignoring her husband.

"Lovely to meet you, goodbye." Without missing a beat she managed to quickly disappear in the crowd around the drinks table, leaving Normal to deal with the couple alone.

It about an hour before Max saw Normal again, having quite expertly used her stealth abilities to avoid him. Several men had invited her to dance, all of which she had declined thanks to her injury. Now Normal had managed to find her, since she had to sit and rest for a moment. "So here you are!" He said crossly to Max who simply sighed at the inevitable. "Have you forgotten what we are here to do?" He asked her.

"As I recall, the deal was for me to turn up and look pretty. My parts fulfilled and since you practically forbade me to talk properly, I didn't figure on hanging with you and making painful chit chat while your potential investors try and look down my dress." Max retorted, making full use of her ability to go several minutes without oxygen.

Normal however was unimpressed and discreetly pulled Max to her feet. "Your coming around with me. I have to go and congratulate Megan and what's his name." Normal was obviously not looking forward to this and Max figured it was a rough thing to have to do, congratulate your ex, so she let Normal pull her through the crowds with only a muttered protest.

"Quit manhandling me, would you?" She hissed, tired of being tugged along. Normal released her hand as they approached the newly wedded couple. Max subtly rearranged the fall of her crimson dress, using the opportunity to check the bandages over her wound hadn't been displaced by the charge there. They seemed okay.

"Megan." Normal leaned over to kiss his ex wife on the cheek before offering his hand to her new husband. "Congratulations. I'm so happy for you both." He lied. Max managed to smile as Megan greeted and thanked Normal for coming. "This is Maxine Slacker. My uh girlfriend." Max was surprised at the sudden promotion from 'close friend' to girlfriend but she said nothing even when Normal took her hand and held it. She was unable to resist tightening her grip around his fingers to the point where she felt the bones start to shift. Normal took the hint and released her hand, trying to look natural doing so. 

Megan looked very surprised as she surveyed Max. "Oh. Hello. My I didn't realise Ray was seeing anyone seriously." She said pleasantly enough. Her husband was looking from Max to Normal with a dubious expression on his face. Both were nice enough looking. Megan was a cool blonde, which matched her aloof manner. Max was surprised that she was so attractive.

"Hi, its nice to meet you." Max said trying to maintain a more friendly manner to the woman. _Wonder what she saw in Normal…_ Max wondered. Megan's husband was obviously thinking the same thing about what Max also saw in Normal as he was spoken to a little more tersely by Normal than Megan was.

Thankfully Normal was evidently a little uneasy about Max's possible reaction to his small adlibbing so he ended the interaction hastily, claiming they had to speak to some other people and would try to see them again before they left. Max found herself once more being propelled across the hall to a relatively secluded area.

"I told you to quit shoving!" Max exclaimed pushing Normal away from her. Normal ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine. Look, I know that what I just said wasn't part of the deal but -"

"Forget it." Max said. Normal looked at her in confusion, obviously having expected Max to give him a hard time.

"You wont say anything…?" He trailed off. "I don't know where it came from, petty but I guess I didn't want them to know I was still single." Normal to his credit tried to explain.

"Yeah, I got that." Max said dismissive. "Don't worry about it, just try not to do a repeat performance." She added. Normal nodded.

"Right." He looked uncertainly at the physically perfect woman in front of him. "You okay to come with me and help me talk to some possible investors?" He asked hesitantly. Max sighed but nodded.

"Half an hour. Then I'm on break." She said assertively with a look that just warned Normal to argue with her. 

"Deal." He agreed. Max smiled, _the evenings looking up. _She thought. _Meet a few more rich airheads and then I can eat._ Max threaded her arm through Normal's and gestured the startled man to proceed with the meet and greet.

The two of them wandered the room for the next half hour and even Normal had to admit that Max behaved impeccably with the small exception of 'accidentally' spilling her glass of wine over one particularly forward, drunk man. With that slight oversight the time went well and Normal had several people agree to take a look at some details of the business to see if it interested them to invest.

After the last minute of the allotted time, which Max had been keeping a close track of, Max stopped and looked at Normal. "Okay. Time up." She smiled perfunctionaly at Normal. Her facial muscles were starting to ache from smiling so much. "I want to eat." Normal sighed and flapped his hand at her dismissivly. 

"Fine, go, eat, get out of my sight." That was all the authorisation Max needed and she quickly skipped away to the buffet, leaving Normal once more alone. Max piled up her plate and found herself a relatively deserted table to sit at and eat her food. While she was eating Max surveyed the room. Despite all the money, some of these people's their taste in clothing left something to be desired. Max shrugged. _Money is wasted on the rich, you cant buy taste. _Max took a bite of a delicious savoury pastry. _Hmm. Good spread though. _

A young man decided then to try approaching her. He was in his mid 20s and quite handsome and was plainly aware of that fact, given his cocky attitude. He had one of those body's that was obviously worked out in a gym for appearances rather that strength and ability. Max couldn't help compare the qualitative differences between him and Logan and her brother, Zack. _Now they have real muscles,_ she thought, dismissing this guy from her mind before he even reached her.

Much to Max's annoyance he didn't appear to read her disinterest and sat himself down right next to her, pulling his chair in close. Max ignored him, which was clearly not what he was used to.

"Hi. I'm Steve Wallington, of Wallington Industries. And you are?" He added as Max didn't immediately respond. Max glanced up at him, pissed that her meal was being interrupted.

"Max, of Not Interested." Since Normal hadn't introduced her to him, Max figured she could get away with being a little rude since she wanted to get rid of him quickly. Steve looked taken aback at her reply but recovered quickly and gave a forced chuckle.

"Well Max, of Not Interested, can I ask who you're here with tonight?" Max sighed. This guy appeared not to be able to take a hint, even one as blatant as hers.

"Regan Ronald. I think he's over by the drink table, why don't you go and introduce yourself, I'm sure you two would get along just great." Max said helpfully, perfectly willing to use Normal if it helped. Steve was starting to loose patience by now.

"I don't think so." Standing he surprised Max by taking her hand and holding tightly tried to pull her to her feet. Max was too surprised by the action to resist quickly enough and before she knew it Steve had pushed her onto the dance floor. He was holding her body firmly against his and now in the midst of a crowed, Max couldn't afford to make a scene and force him to let her go. Despite this Max used her strength to put a few inches between their bodies much to Steve's displeasure.

"I don't recall agreeing to dance with you!" Max whispered angrily at the audacious man. He shrugged and smirked at her.

"Stop the act baby. We both know I'm rich, handsome and can have anyone I want and right now I want you. So why don't you tell that guy your with to get lost and I'll show you a real good time." 

Max's jaw dropped at his words. Scene or not, she wasn't dancing with this guy one moment more. "Why don't you get a clue! I spelled it out for you but your obviously challenged in some way so I'll repeat, I'm not interested! I'm sure there are plenty of desperate woman who fall over in your company but do the world a favour and try not to reproduce because you sure as hell come from the shallow end of the gene pool!" Max broke free of his grip and stormed off the dance floor, leaving Steve angry and embarrassed standing alone and being stared at by other couples close enough to witness the altercation.

Max saw Normal sitting in a chair and decided to go and sit with him for a few minutes in case Steve was stupider than he had already proved himself. "Hey. You look about as happy as I feel." She told him, sitting without waiting for an invitation. Normal just glanced at her without expression before returning to whoever he was looking at before. Max followed the direction of his gaze and saw Megan and her husband laughing tenderly together. Max felt a pang of sympathy for Normal, recalling how she had felt seeing Logan and Daphne reminiscing and laughing together.

"I see you couldn't resist causing trouble." Normal said dead pan out of nowhere. Instantly Max's sympathy vanished.

"That guy was a jerk, he's just lucky I didn't deck him." She informed him. "Why don't you quit feeling sorry for yourself. She moved on, you should try it." With that Max stood and made her way to another table.

__

What a crappy night. Max thought as she sat. At another table which was mostly hidden by a wide pillar, Max heard some men and women talking. Feeling bored and highly irritated Max used her enhanced hearing to eavesdrop.

"… anyone see that girl Regan brought with him. Or should I say bought!" Laughter followed this bad pun and Max frowned. _Regan? Oh, they're talking about Normal and me._

"I know, talk about obvious, the only way Regan Ronald could get a girl like that to date him would be to pay a lot of money. Do you think she charges by the hour or by how bad the bloke is?" _Oh shit. They think he paid me to come._ Max realised. Technically it might be true but Max felt her previous anger at Normal fade in the face of this cruelly mocking conversation.

"You know its possible she is really with him. After all Megan married him once." A woman's voice chimed in over the men's.

"Oh please, that Miss Slacker cant stand him. She practically cringes every time he touches her! You only have to watch them to realise they aren't together, despite the lies he told everyone. She probably works for one of those expensive escort agencies." A mans arrogant voice spoke.

Max started to feel bad, it was partly her behaviour this evening that had led to these nasty people drawing these conclusions.

"Megan made a fool out of Ray, she was stepping out on him before they even tied the knot and he was so in love with her that he just ignored it." Max bit her lip as she processed this new piece of information.

"I heard she only invited him so she could show off her new rich husband, Regan's might have been smart at the academic subjects but all he is now is a glorified paper boy. Bet Megan didn't think he would hire that girl and he didn't think she would be spending the whole evening with Steve Wallington, she's hardly spent more than 5 minutes with Ray except when he was pulling her around to show her off to everyone." More laughter followed this comment but Max had heard enough. She stood and taking care not to be seen by the group of people, made her way back to Normal even as she questioned what she was doing.

Normal was still slumped where she had left him and Max felt another surge of guilt. She should have been more empathetic to her boss. Max remembered when he had given Original Cindy back her job after she had rather rudely quit, when Normal had given Herbal's close friend a job and then had offered sincere sympathies when he had died. He had even cared for her during her seizures. _Above and beyond_. Max acknowledged to herself, borrowing one of Logan's phrases.

__

And I couldn't even pretend to be his date properly for one evening. Max summoned her best smile as she stepped into Normal's line of sight. He looked up, unimpressed to see Max again.

"What do you want now?" He asked unemotionally. Max offered her hand to Normal who stared at it like she was holding a gun.

"Dance with me?" She asked. Normal frowned and looked up to study Max's face. Seeing nothing but genuineness, he slowly got to his feet, still not taking her hand.

"What are you up to?" He asked suspiciously. Max sighed impatiently.

"Nothing, just want to dance is all. You want to or not?" She said, still holding out her hand. Tentatively Normal took her hand and allowed Max to lead him out onto the dance floor. The song was slow and Max, aware of the eyes on them, decided to give them a show. She moved close to Normal, well into his personal space and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head on his chest. 

Max was surprised to realise that Normal did in fact work out as his well toned chest testified. It was just hidden under those awful shirts he continuously wore. She felt Normal tense at her full on contact.

"Max - What are you doing?" He whispered urgently into her hair. Max rolled her eyes.

"What do you think? You wanted these people to believe we're together, I'm showing them we are." She told him. Normal pulled his head back enough to look Max in the eye. The impatience and sincerity in her dark eyes convincing him sufficiently to continue the dance more naturally. Max ignored the underlying tension that remained in his body, pleased at the reactions of the people watching them.

Mouths were open and Max summoned all of her acting ability to look dreamy eyed as though in the arms of the man she loved. Letting her eyelids drift shut she thought of Logan and a small smile touched her full red lips. 

For the next hour, Max made a point of talking to others about Normal and her relationship, trying to stick to the truth as much as possible for fear of tripping herself up at some point and being caught out. Her expert abilities to read people helped as she found she was convincing people more than adequately. In between this Max returned often to Normal's side, to drink with him or share a dance. In spite of his bafflement, Normal realised what Max was doing for him and was grateful, having overheard a few comments about them himself.

For her part Max was feeling better emotionally as she helped her boss out of a difficult and potentially embarrassing situation. Her side however was really starting to ache with all her activity and Max was thinking about seeing if Normal would be willing to leave soon. The only people who were still looking suspiciously at the pair of them were Megan and Steve Wallington, and both for different reasons.

Max came to a decision and abandoned the conversation she had been politely having with an elderly gentleman to go to Normal. "I want to go in a few minutes, lets go and say goodbye to your ex." Max said quickly. Normal looked surprised at the abrupt announcement.

"Uh, okay." They made their way over to where Megan was glowering at them, her silent husband by her side. Max jumped in before Normal could say anything.

"Thank you so much for inviting us. Its been an absolutely divine evening. Ray and I hardly ever get the chance to spend time together like this. He's so dedicated to his work, which is fine but I do miss him when he's working all hours." Max was the very definition of sweet and Normal watched Max stunned. She turned to him and smiled. "I think we're ready to 'retire' for the evening though, don't you Ray?"

Normal made a choking sound that could be mistaken for an affirmative response. Normal was so shocked at Max's obvious implication he couldn't even speak, which was just fine with Max. She looked back to Megan and smiled brightly at the other woman.

"Again, thank you." Normal composed himself enough to nod and close his mouth.

"Goodbye Megan, um -" He had forgotten the husbands name and Megan reluctantly supplied it through gritted teeth.

"Peter." 

"Right. Peter. Sorry. Congratulations again." Normal took Max's arm and led her away from the other couple.

As soon as they were out of earshot Max couldn't help but break down in giggles at the expression on Megan's face. Normal looked a mixture of highly irritated and unusually amused.

"A little warning next time would be nice." He reprimanded her. Max shrugged unrepentingly.

"Spur of the moment idea." She said. "And your welcome." Max added sarcastically. Normal blushed slightly.

"Right. Well, I'll go and get our coats before you get into any more trouble." He said grudgingly.

"I'm gonna wait outside." Max told him as they parted. "I'll meet you by the car, just want to look around at the grounds a bit."

Max headed outside and breathed deeply at the cool night air. The area was very nice and if you ignored the lights of the city in the distance you could almost imagine you were in the middle of nowhere. Max wandered over to take a look at one of the flower beds when she felt a hand grab her arm from behind.

"Hello sweet heart." The slurred tone of the man only confirmed his identity. Steve Wallington. _Damn._ Max thought. _So close to a get away without anymore trouble._

"What do you want?" Max kept her cool, removing her arm from the mans clammy grasp, even while looking for Normal to come back.

"What do you think I want doll face." Steve got right into Max's personal space. "You know I forgive you for earlier, you were just playin hard to get… I get that now so let's just go back to my place beautiful and fuck." Max might have laughed at his drunken speech had Steve not clumsily grabbed her around the waist.

Fire instantly raced where her torn skin was pulled and Max cried out in pain, instantly pushing Steve away from her. He resisted and Max felt some of her stitches break at the pressure he was applying. Desperate to get him release her before he did more damage, Max belted him across the face with her closed fist. The drunken idiot fell back against the stone wall of the building and sank unconscious to the ground.

Max bent double for a moment trying to control the pain that had flared in her side_. Should have taken those painkiller Logan offered._ Max thought ruefully as she slowly adjusted to the new painful sensation. They had been trained to be able to adjust to torture and pain but it took a few minutes to be back at functioning level while their bodies adjusted. Max was taking a few deep breaths when she heard Normal coming towards her and the unconscious Steve. _Oh crap._ Max tried to move to hide his view of Steve but it was too late.

"What the hell is going on?" Normal said, taking in the scene. Max winced and forced herself to straighten.

"It wasn't my fault, he -" Max started to defend herself of knocking out the lecherous man when Normal's gasp of alarm stopped her.

"Max!" Normal stepped up to her, gently touching her side. Max looked down and saw the blood seeping through her dress, obvious even through the deep crimson shade of the material.

"Oh great. Logan bought me this dress." Max muttered as she reached into her handbag for some tissues to try and clean up the expensive outfit. Normal was looking at her strangely Max realised. "Oh. And ow." She added. Most people would be bitching about the pain not the dress, she realised. But most people hadn't been spent 2 weeks in solitary confinement, on half rations, at the age of 5 for crying after breaking their arm in a training exercise.

"What happened?" Normal asked leading Max to the car, casting a backward glance at Steve who still lay out on the ground. "What did he do to you?" Normal couldn't help the concern in his voice even as he tried to hide it. 

Max shrugged and got in the car. "He wanted to get it on. I said no, he grabbed me and broke some stitches from an injury I got the other day, so I put him under." Max recited the facts matter of factly as though giving her CO a report.

Normal started the car and pulled away from the hall. He reached into his glove compartment and pulled out a small towel. "Here." Max didn't ask what it was doing there and just pressed it against the reopened wound. Despite how she could control the pain Max decided to throw caution to the wind and dry swallowed a few of the painkillers that Logan had given her. Normal noticed her action and looked worried. "Do you need a hospital?" Normal asked, glancing at her in the dim light.

Max looked out of the window at the scenery whizzing past. "No." She said shortly. Normal looked at her again, realising his mistake. 

"Of course, your father." Max turned to face Normal at the strained note in his voice.

"It's not that bad." She told him. Normal frowned.

"The situation with your father? It sounded pretty bad to me." He said.

Max almost smiled. "My injury. Its just a couple of stitches, I'll fix it up when I get home." 

"Oh." Normal understood his mistake. He could see the involuntary flash of pain on Max's face as his words brought up unpleasant memories and he wished he hadn't spoken. "I'm sorry." 

Max looked surprised. "For what?" Normal refused to look at her, instead stared out of the windscreen.

"For tonight. I shouldn't have let my ego convince me to bring you along." Normal muttered the words. Max managed a small smile for her boss.

"It wasn't so bad. Good food anyways." Max said with a teasing note. She shifted the towel, stifling a hiss of pain. Normal glanced at her, a slight frown creasing his forehead.

"You sure its not that bad? We could probably find a doctor somewhere that wont ask any questions if I include a payoff." Seeing Max's disbelieving stare he corrected any possible 'misinterpretation' that he might actually care. "I just don't want to have you suing me first thing Monday morning." Despite the weak excuse for his concern, Max was touched by his offer of help.

"Its fine, heal in a couple of days." Max shrugged and looked out the window. "I've had worse." Normal's expression flickered at the hollow remembering tone in her voice. She had sounded the same when he had forced her confession of her history.

"Has…" Normal trailed off and Max turned to look at him, a questioning frown marring her pretty features.

"Has what?" She asked. Normal clenched the steering wheel tight momentarily, swallowing hard before speaking.

"Has you father ever come close to finding you or your brother? I mean its been ten years…Have you had any contact with him…?" Again Normal's voice faded as he took in the sad angry expression on his employees face.

"Yeah." Max blinked back tears as she remembered the night that she had found Zack in the cave, tortured, broken. She remembered fighting Brin, her own sister turned against her. She remembered Tinga's face as she was pulled away from her only son, back to Lydecker's clutches and the hell of home. Max shoved the useless emotions away from herself, angry that she had let so much slip to this man, who was by rights a friendly enemy at best. "Yeah, I've had **contact**." Max spat out the word roughly, seeing Normal flinch in response.

Temporary silenced filled the car for a few minutes before Normal broke the thick atmosphere. "Its none of my business, I shouldn't have asked." His tone was strangely devoid of the usual sarcasm and petty meanness and Max closed her eyes. Hurting physically and emotionally, right now sympathy would undo her and the last think she need was the memory of bawling her eyes out to Normal of all people. Max wished she hadn't taken the drugs that she could feel kicking in through her system. It just made it that little bit harder to keep up the walls.

"Its alright." She purposely softened her tone, pushing away her misdirected rush of rage. "Its just - hard, you know?" Max stared into the darkness of the night and found her voice speaking on its own. "He was close once, last year. Would have had me but… Zack…he gave himself up to him, just to give me a chance to get away. Our father… he - well he hurt Zack…it was bad… just to try and get him to give up my location." Max smiled coldly, a hard mirthless smile that spoke of murderous defiance. Normal shivered involuntarily at that smile. It told him that he didn't know half of what she and her family had suffered. "Like Zack would ever give me up to him." She whispered harshly. The fact that Zack had given himself up for her had bothered Max for a long time. She knew how Zack felt about death being preferable to Manticore and the fact that he cared about her enough to do what he did… Logan had said Zack was in love with her and that was just one more complication in her family affairs that Max didn't need. She loved Zack with all her heart but he was her brother. _Yeah Manticore screwed us over bad alright._ Max thought sadly, Zack's feelings for her being testament to that. Max realised she was talking too much, the words pouring from her as though they had been stemmed too long and now the damn had burst, the drugs unblocking the pain long burning.

"He must love you very much." Normal's quiet observation shook Max out of her stupor. It was almost as though Normal had read her mind.

"He's my big brother." She said defensively. Normal raised an eyebrow in surprise but said nothing. Max shrugged her response aside, comprehending her mistake, and tried to steer away from the implications of her over reaction. "Anyways, Zack got away from him."

"Hell of a way to live your life. Always on the run, looking over your shoulder." It was a simple observation but it stung as Normal's words echoed those spoken by Lydecker when she and Zack had kidnapped him to find Brin.

"What we do." Max said her voice shadowed in memory of a life spent running. Realising just how exposed she was now, Max curled herself into as small a ball as she could manage as though she could somehow hide from Normal physically within the small confines of the car. Her eyes closed and she awkwardly held the towel tight, despite the fact that the worst of the blood flow had slowed. Max purposely made herself drift into sleep for fear of what else her drug induced verbal lack of restraint would reveal. _Stupid drugs, I knew they would be a bad idea! Next thing I'll be crying to Normal how 'dad' is Colonel Lydecker, a sadistic basterd who thought he was God and created lots of transgenic soldiers. That's all I need right now, telling the truth!_ Max slowed her thoughts and evened out her breathing, settling into sleep.

The rest of the ride back to Seattle went in silence and Normal couldn't help the feeling of tenderness and compassion that crept into his annoying little heart at the sight of Max asleep, still clutching the bloodstained towel to her side. Guilt joined the collage of emotion. In the midst of the intense discussion he had actually forgotten she was hurt. Max had written that she was 21 on her job application to Jam Pony and that was 2 years ago which would make her 23. Looking at her now, asleep and vulnerable she didn't look a day over 12. _Must have lied._ Normal thought realistically. He wasn't surprised, most people lied about their ages now a days, it was hard to get a job. Normal guessed Max's real age was closer to 18 maybe 19. It was obvious even to him, an emotionally repressed republican white man, that Max had never dealt with her 'issues'. Something inside of her clearly wanted to talk, to exorcise the pain of her past or there was no way she would have said anything to him, of all people.

Leaning over he gently shook Max on the shoulder. "Max, we're here." Max woke abruptly, her muscles tensing instantly under Normal's light touch and her one of her hands whipping back in an attack position. Normal released her quickly, raising his hands in a gesture of instinctive surrender, watching as Max immediately scanned her environment before relaxing. _Hell of a way to be introduced to the world. _He thought, _when you cant even wake without fear of harm._

Max unbuckled her seatbelt and gingerly got out of the car. She was set for leaving without saying a word when Normal reached over and tapped her hand. Max paused. 

"Take the week off." He said grudgingly. Max looked down at Normal with unconcealed surprise. He shrugged off her shock. "Your not going to be able to make any decent runs anyway with that side. You were bad enough this morning." His voice was gruff and the excuse was weak and they both knew it. 

Max stopped and looked down at Normal who purposely kept his gaze averted. "Really?" Normal looked up at Max finally.

"Yes, but if one word about tonight gets out at work then -" Max cut off his threat, rolling her eyes.

"Same goes on my side. Believe me Normal, tonight was nothing either of us is proud of."

"Good."

"Right."

They looked at each other uncertainly for a moment before speaking at the same time.

"Get out Max."

"Get gone Normal."

They both moved simultaneously Max shutting the door to the car and Normal speeding away. Max sighed, _Damn fucking pain killers!_

THE END.

A/N: Please review! As with the other, this was difficult to write, balancing Normal's personality with a friendship with anyone is very hard! So please review!!!


End file.
